Soul of Fire, Soul of Ice
by LastCorsair
Summary: When lilac eyes meet pale blue, an inseparable bond is formed. Freezerburn fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This first chapter is just a repost of one of my prompts from Freezerburn week 2018. I decided there was more to the story, and wanted to extend it. How far does this go? I'm not sure just yet.**

* * *

"Hey, Ruby, can I ask you something?"

Ruby looked up from her cereal to where Yang was sitting across the kitchen table from her. "Sure, Yang, what's up?"

"Listen, when you and Blake...when you and Blake _clicked_ for that first time, what was it like?" Yang didn't even look up, staring down at the untouched cup of coffee in her hands.

Ruby let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding slowly. Hoo boy, this sounded serious. Blake was Ruby's soulmate, and they'd had what Yang had dubbed their 'magic moment' almost six months earlier, just before the end of Ruby's freshman year at Beacon High.. "W-well, it was kind of like hearing a musical note, one so perfect and pure that it just stays with you, echoing in your mind. I mean, we hadn't met before, she was touring the campus even though she wouldn't be enrolling until this year, no sense starting a week before the end of school, right? I saw her sitting on a bench under a tree in the courtyard, and wandered over to say 'Hi.' Our eyes met and, well, _bam,_ and we've been inseparable since. Don't tell me you...?"

"Yeah, no, maybe, I don't know?" Yang finally looked up, and Ruby could see how torn her sister was. "I mean, I thought I heard it, but she just scowled at me and stomped off."

"Oh." An uneasy silence descended for a moment, then Ruby spoke. "Wait, _she?_ Yang, you're not into girls."

"This I know, Rubes. But still..." Yang's lavender eyes turned toward the kitchen window, taking in the growing dawn. "I don't know what to do, I mean, I've known her for years, all through high school, and she hates me. What do I do?"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Who is it?" Ruby gave her big sis a lopsided grin. Truth be told, she was probably enjoying her sister's dilemma a bit more than she should. Yang had been giving Ruby romantic advice for years, and Ruby had found a soulmate before her sister. Now it was Ruby's turn for giving advice.

"Weiss Schnee."

Ruby's face fell. "Okay, it is that bad." Weiss was the most stuck-up, arrogant girl at school. She didn't do clubs, she didn't hang out with anyone, she just went around with her nose in the air like everyone and everything around her was beneath her. "How in the hell this happen?"

"I don't know. Yesterday I was standing in the hallway with Pyrrha, just chatting, when somebody bumped into me. I turned around and there's Weiss with all her books scattered on the floor. I bent over to help her pick them up, our eyes met, _blammo_ , and she just grabs her books and stomps off. So was I imagining it? What do I do?"

Ruby sat there, chewing her lip in thought for a moment. "I dunno, talk to her? See if she heard it too? I mean, not everyone finds their soulmate you know. Maybe she just didn't realize it at the time.

"Maybe, I don't know." Yang sighed. "Yeah, I've got to talk to her today. Maybe it was just my imagination. But she's got the most gorgeous eyes, a beautiful pale blue..." A smile pulled up one side of Yang's face as she remembered the white-haired girl's face.

"Yang?"

"Huh?" The blonde brawler shook herself. "What?"

"You gonna drink that coffee, or just admire it? It's almost time for school. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Except maybe Blake. She's going to think this is _awesome_."

* * *

Yang caught up with Weiss as she was swapping out books at her locker. "Hey, Weiss, can we talk? It's kind of important."

"What do you want, you dumb brute? Come to knock me down again? Sorry, I've filled my quota for the week there." Weiss scowled up at Yang as she shouldered her backpack again.

"One, I'm not dumb, I have a three-point-nine GPA with four, count em, _four_ AP Classes. And two, you ran into me, remember? Listen," Yang's voice dropped low as she leaned towards Weiss, "do you believe in soulmates? Because yesterday, when you ran into me, and our eyes met, that felt kinda like that moment when soulmates _click_ or bond or whatever you want to call it. I, uh, I asked my sister what it feels like, because she and Blake are like that, and it really sounds like what I felt."

"I don't believe in soulmates. I have no time for fairytales." Weiss turned to walk past Yang, but the blonde stepped in her way, holding up a hand.

"Trust me, this is a hell of a surprise for me too. I, uh, I never was into girls before this, but now..." Yang shook her head. "Now I can't get you off my mind. I keep remembering your face, yesterday. You looked so _beautiful,_ so pure..."

"I..." A furious blush rose on Weiss's cheeks. "No-one has called me beautiful, not in a long time." A shaky hand rose up her face, touching the bottom of her scar. "Father says my beauty is ruined, since this."

"I know the feeling." Yang raised her right arm, looking at her prosthetic. "Drunken asshole drives through the front window of a pizza place me and some friends are hanging out at, costs me an arm. Not a scratch on the asshole, though. Put an end to my athletic dreams, that's for sure."

"Someone pushed me out of a second-story plate-glass window. The other scars... they don't show. Father says-"

"Stop. I never want to hear those words from you again." Without really thinking about it, Yang pulled Weiss into her arms. "That's the second time in under a minute you've mentioned him, and I'm already sick of it. It's your life, you have to live it for _yourself,_ not him."

"But...everything I have is because of him."

"Not anymore." Yang pulled back a bit, lifting Weiss's chin so their eyes met. "Now you've got me if you want. As a friend, if nothing else. More friends if you want, probably."

They stood there, one of those strange moments that seem to last forever, Weiss staring into Yang's eyes, trembling. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. "Shit, time to go!" Yang yelped, grabbing Weiss by the arm and pulling her along.

"Where are we going?!"

"AP Physics with Mister Port, room 403! We've been in the same class all semester, didn't you notice me!" The pair barreled down the hallway, coming to a crowded stairwell. "On the handrail, princess!" Yang yelled, sliding down the railing and taking the corner at speed. Against her better judgment, Weiss did likewise.

"Ah, there is Miss Weiss and Miss Xiao Long. You are a full three minutes late. I have some preparatory work that needs to be done for our next lab. Thank you for volunteering to help me after school today," Port said with a guffaw as the pair stood in the front of the classroom, panting and out of breath, the other students laughing."

"No, it's my fault, Weiss shouldn't have to do it," Yang panted, Weiss glancing at her in surprise.

"Nonsense. The two of you arrived together, so you should serve detention together. Now please, take your seats. I see two open places right next to each other in the front row."

That afternoon, the pair worked, assembling the lab packets. Or rather, Yang put the packets together while Weiss watched, at Yang's insistence. "It's not fair, the only reason you're late is me. If I hadn't cornered you..."

"It's fine." Weiss snatched the stapler away from Yang, taking the packet the blonde was working on and stapling it with a finality. "Father was furious I got a detention. When he asked how I got the detention, I said I was late to class. And when he asked why I was late, I...refused to tell him." Weiss squared her shoulders and looked shyly up at Yang. "It's the first time I've really defied him in a long time."

"You little rebel, you." Yang gave Weiss a gentle jab to the shoulder. "So what do you want to do after this? I know a couple of places we can hang out."

"Father will expect me to come home. I was told to call for a car to pick me up when I am done."

"That's what Weiss's dad wants." Yang set down the papers in her hand, leaning across the table at Weiss and giving her a mischievous grin. "What does _Weiss_ want to do?"

Weiss froze. Her every waking moment had been dictated by her father for so long, the idea of deciding for herself what to do was...terrifying and exhilarating. "I want...a cheeseburger. And somewhere quiet to eat it. With you, if you don't mind."

"I know just the place."

After they were done, Yang led Weiss to where her motorcycle was parked in the school parking lot. "Hop on, princess," Yang said, holding out the spare helmet she kept for when Ruby rode with her.

"One, stop calling me princess, and two, you can't seriously be expecting me to ride on that deathtrap."

"Hey, it's really safe, trust me. I ride with my baby sis on here, I'm not going to endanger you. Just relax." Yang grinned as Weiss fastened her helmet. "Today is about going off the rails into Weiss-land, remember?"

Weiss had never ridden on a motorcycle before. At first, she felt really awkward and stiff, but after a few minutes she relaxed and leaned into Yang, following the blonde's motions. With a brief stop for cheeseburgers and fries, Yang drove them a short way out of town, stopping by the edge of a lake. "I come here, sometimes, when I need to recharge, be away from things for a while, you know? Just me and the water. And now you, if you want."

Weiss chewed her burger in thought. "You keep saying that, 'if you want." Why is that?"

"Because I don't want you to ever feel like I'm forcing anything on you. You've been under so much pressure for so long, it's killing you. What I want is to help you relax and find Weiss again, not whatever it is your dad's trying to turn you into."

The pair sat in silence for a while, looking across the still waters of the lake. Yang glanced at Weiss out of the corner of her eye, watching her. Weiss was eating her burger slowly, chewing each bite as if it was a religious experience. Catching Yang watching her, Weiss swallowed, saying, "It's been a long time since I had a good cheeseburger."

"Can't promise you these every day, but we can do this sometimes."

"I'd like that, I think." Weiss leaned into Yang, enjoying the nearness of her. Hesitantly, Yang reached out her arm and wrapped it around Weiss, pulling her close to make her feel safe while trying not to make Weiss feel trapped. "Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"I..." Weiss's voice trailed off, and she picked it up, hesitantly. "I did hear it, I think. But...I'm so afraid of my father, of disappointing him, making him angry, I told myself that love wasn't possible for me. So I tried to ignore it. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure. I was kinda scared myself. You have a bit of a reputation around school, you know."

"I do?" Weiss blinked in surprise, starting to sit up, but Yang pulled her back down.

"Yeah. For being stuck-up and arrogant. But that's not really you, is it? I mean, you're driven to succeed, that's for sure, but there's a softer side to you too, isn't there? Maybe you need to show Nice Weiss off more." Yang smiled, a happy, goofy kind of grin.

Weiss opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak, her phone rang. "Yes? She answered. "No, it will be some time before I am home. I'm hanging out with my girlfriend." She hung up and, with a determined air, turned her phone off completely. "There," Weiss said, leaning back into Yang.

"Girlfriend', am I? And aren't you going to catch all sorts of hell for hanging up on him like that?"

"Oh, I will be in trouble, both for hanging up on him and for having a girlfriend. Father doesn't approve of me dating, and he has...opinions on same-sex relationships. But right now, I don't care. I'm laying claim to you, you're mine. Unless you don't want to be?" Weiss added, looking up at Yang hesitantly.

"Nah, no problem. I, uh, I was thinking about asking _you_ to be _my_ girlfriend, honestly." This time it was Yang's phone that buzzed, and she glanced at the message, punching in a reply with a chuckle. "What?" Weiss asked?"

"Ruby asking if I'm going to be home for dinner. I told her I was 'taking it Schneezy for a while.'"

"Oaf!" Weiss snorted, shoving at Yang. "I detest puns!"


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss leaned into Yang as they rode her motorcycle towards Weiss's home. She knew she was going to catch ten kinds of trouble from her father when she got home, but for the first time in her life, Weiss couldn't be bothered to give a damn what her father thought about anything, anything at all. Yang made Weiss feel _free_ , as if she could spread wings and fly.

They turned onto the side street where Weiss's townhouse was located. Yang whistled as she pulled up in front of Weiss's home. "Nice place. Makes me wonder if you're not out of my league."

Weiss shook her head sadly, whispering. "It's not that nice. It's cold and sterile inside. I'd rather have a one-room apartment that was a real home. And _I_ decide whose league I'm in," she added, struggling to get her helmet off.

"Here, let me." Yang's hands reached up, gently working the helmet off Weiss's head. "Looks like Ruby's helmets a little snug. Have to get you one a little bigger so it fits properly."

"So, so I get to ride with you again? W-We're going to continue this?" Uncertainty filled Weiss's voice. It was one thing to defy her father when I was just the two of them, alone at the lake, but now that they were here, standing in front of his house, she could feel the invisible chains settling around her again.

"Weiss..." Yang's voice holds a gentle strength, like a lioness or a mother bear protecting their cubs. "Being here, with you, feels like the best thing I've ever done in my life. I don't know why, I don't know how, but this just feels _right_ somehow, in a way I can't put words to. You make me want bigger things for _us_ than I ever wanted for myself."

Weiss feels her breath catch in her throat at Yang's words. A boldness she didn't know she had fills her, and the next thing she knows, Weiss is on her tiptoes, arms wrapped around Yang, kissing her.

When they broke for air, a goofy grin filled Yang's face, meeting a shy but satisfied look on Weiss's. "Yowza, princess."

Before Weiss can respond, a gentle cough comes from the steps up into the house. Weiss's father stood in the doorway, frowning at the two of them. "Welcome home, Weiss.".

Most people wouldn't have been able to tell how angry he was, but Weiss is far too familiar with her father's moods to be fooled. Before he can continue, Weiss turns to face him, an arm around Yang's waist. "Father, may I introduce Yang Xiao Long, my soulmate."

For a moment, Yang thought Weiss's dad had been shot. "S-Soulmate?" he rasped, all trace of composure gone.

"Yes." Weiss's tone is firm. "We, ah, it just happened yesterday."

"I see." Jacques recovered some of his composure. "It's good to meet you, Miss Xiao Long. Thank you for bringing my daughter home. I suddenly feel unwell so I think I may go rest." He walked up the steps, leaving Weiss and Yang standing there puzzled.

* * *

"And that was it?" Blake yelped. "That was all he said?"

"Yeah, it was kinda surprising." Yang shook her head. "I just hope she didn't get in too much trouble, especially for that kiss."

"I didn't." Yang whirled around to find her soulmate standing there, smirking up at her. "I barely saw him all weekend. I'm fairly certain I could have blown off half my usual 'appointments' and he wouldn't have noticed."

"Weiss!" Yang pulled the white-haired girl into her arms. "Good to see you. I was worried about you. I would have called, but in all the excitement I forgot to get your number."

Weiss laughed, beating on Yang playfully with her fists. "Thoughtless brute."

"Anyway, Weiss, this is Blake Belladonna, my little sister's soulmate." Yang held her breath for a moment. She'd done some reading about Weiss's father over the weekend; not only did he not like same-sex relationships, he didn't much care for Faunus either.

"It's good to meet you. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, all things considered." Weiss looked around. "Where is your sister? I... we haven't always gotten along, I wanted to see if we could make a fresh start. It's important to me to get along with your friends and family, Yang."

"Eh, this morning Ruby has her photography class, which is way down at the other end of the school. And don't worry," Yang added, brushing a stray hair out of Weiss's face and making her blush, "just relax, be the Nice Weiss I got to see Friday afternoon."

"Father does not-" Weiss began, only to be cut off by a raised eyebrow from Yang. "It is less stressful not to act the way Father expects," she finished with a sigh.

"There you go, babe. Just be you, because nobody is better at being you than you, and you're always going to suck at being somebody you're not," Yang laughed, punching Weiss playfully in the arm.

"Ahem." Yang and Weiss both looked at Blake, who regarded them with a wry grin. "Not to rain on your parade, but as somebody who's been where you are, I'm going to give you a bit of advice: Don't expect everything to be perfect. The soulmate thing does give you a fast-track to finding your perfect match, but it still takes work to be together. Yang, do you remember what me and Ruby's first knock-down drag-out fight was over?"

"Ugh, it was something stupid, something food-related, hang on, I'll get it." Yang snapped her fingers. "Pizza toppings, that was it! You ordered anchovies on a pizza, and Ruby can't stand anchovies."

"Ewww, fishy nasty things. What are we talking about?" Ruby asked, sliding her arms around Blake from behind.

"Telling them not to expect the soulmate thing to be easy mode for a relationship, they still have to work on it," Blake replied, putting her hands on top of Ruby's.

"That's for sure," Ruby sighed. "It's more like, I dunno, drawing a royal flush. You've got a really good hand, but you've still got to play the hand. Hi, Weiss, I'm Ruby, Yang's younger sister. Let's try and get along okay?"

"That's my intention." Weiss's phone buzzed, and she pulled it out with a frown. It was a message from her father's secretary. Weiss despised the woman, mostly because she was fairly certain the woman had certain intentions towards Weiss's father that Weiss was not entirely comfortable with. "My father's secretary is asking where he is." _My father did not tell me of his plans for the day. I haven't talked to him since I left for school,_ Weiss sent in return. Then, to her father, _Where are you? Your secretary contacted me looking for you._ "Now, about 'playing the hand' as your sister puts it, where would you suggest we start, Yang?"

"Well," Yang scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "since your dad already knows about us, I was thinking we should probably introduce you to my dad? And pretty soon, before we have another 'Merry Christmas' incident."

"'Merry Christmas incident'? I don't get the reference," Weiss replied with a frown, folding her arms as she glared at Yang.

"Yaaang, you don't gotta tell her that," Ruby whined even as Blake rolled her eyes. "Pleeease."

"Alright, alright, it doesn't need to be now. I don't want to tell that story here anyway. But," and now Yang's voice grew soft as her lilac eyes met Weiss's pale blue, "we do need to tell my dad, and soon."

* * *

Yang hesitated before knocking on her dad's door. She couldn't remember being this nervous, like ever. It was just so important to get this right, and she was terrified of fucking it up. Especially after what happened with Blake and Ruby. She drew a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Dad, it's me, Yang. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Come on in, but give me a minute. I need to finish this email." Taiyang tapped away on his computer for a few minutes, his face furrowed in concentration. Finally, he clicked 'send' and pushed away from his desk. "Sorry, email to my lawyer. One of my clients is arguing about their bill. So what's up, my sunny little dragon? Must be serious, I haven't seen you this nervous since you wanted to show me the first arm Ruby built you."

"Y-Yeah." Yang looked around her father's office. Since he worked as an independent technical consultant, her father's working library was kind of eclectic. Shelves crammed with technical references and manuals for things she couldn't have dreamed of naming crammed the room. About the only clear spaces in the room were next to the plotter printer and the desk. "So, I've got something I really need to tell you, and you really need not to freak, because this is really really important."

"Yang, that's four 'really's in one sentence and that's making me freak out a bit. Whatever it is, we'll work it out, okay?" Taiyang pulled off his reading glasses and set them on his desk. "We're a family, we handle things together."

"No, dad, it's not anything bad, really, I mean I don't think it's bad, well maybe a little, because it does complicate things so-" Yang stopped, taking a deep breath to stop herself from babbling. "I found my soulmate."

Her father's eyebrows rose even as his jaw dropped. "You did? That's awesome! Who'd have thought both of my daughters would find their soulmates, much less both of them before they were out of high school. Well, tell me what's his name, what's he like, when do I get to meet him?"

"Right now, I guess. Come on in, Weiss." Weiss stepped into the room to stand next to Yang, bowing slightly. "Dad, this is Weiss Schnee, my soulmate. Weiss, this is Taiyang, my dad."

Taiyang leaned back in his chair, brain working furiously. "I think I've met you before, Weiss. I've worked for your dad a few times. He's okay to work for. Likes regular updates, doesn't cut me off in the middle of explanations and doesn't complain about the cost as long as I keep him in the loop."

"I'm glad to hear that, sir."

"Please, Weiss, call me Taiyang." Taiyang glanced at Yang. "Do Ruby and Blake know about this yet?"

"Yeah, they do. Weiss's dad too. He kinda found caught us kissing." Yang blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Not your mother? Oh, sorry, your mom passed a long time ago, didn't she?"

"When I was about nine, yes."

"It's never easy, losing someone you've decided to share your life with." Taiyang reached out and laid a hand on one of the photos on his desk, then he shook his head and smiled at Weiss. "I keep photos of all my family here, to remind me of why I'm working. We'll add yours when it's time."

Weiss nodded even as her mind turned to her father's desks at home and his office. The only picture he had in either office was one of her mother. At work, the photo was very stiff and formal, as if she was being interviewed. The one at home was of Weiss's mother and father dancing at some event or another, the two of them laughing as they danced. Her father didn't laugh much anymore.

Her phone chimed, Weiss glancing at it with a grimace. It's a message from her father. _I was talking to ghosts. And I will deal with Amanda. She should not have bothered you at school. Where are you now? You missed your piano lesson._

 _With Yang,_ Weiss replies. _She wanted to buy me a motorcycle helmet and introduce me to her father, seeing as you already know about our relationship._

"Sorry," Weiss apologized as she put away her phone. "My father finally responded to my message from this morning. And he wanted to know where I was. I told him you were introducing me to your father." Her phone buzzed again. This time Weiss froze as she read the message. _I understand. Please ask Yang and her parents if they are available for dinner tonight. I was thinking the Cerberus Grill, given the short notice._

"Sooo... good thing, bad thing?" Yang asked after Weiss showed her the message.

"Problem?" Taiyang asked, a frown on his face.

"My father is... very controlling of my life. His reaction Friday was...unreadable, and he's barely spoken to me since. And now he's inviting you out to dinner at the Cerberus Grill."

Taiyang exhaled heavily. "Got it. Dangerous ground, then. Dangerous ground, indeed." He rested his chin on a hand in thought, then nodded. Okay, here's what we do. Yang and I dress up a bit. Not super-fancy just 'dinner with dad' nice, got it, Yang? And Weiss, tell him we accept and you, me, and Yang will meet him there in an hour. And one more thing, Weiss?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Two, then. I told you not to call me sir, remember? Other thing is, if things go badly with your dad and you need a place to stay, we've got a spare bedroom you're free to use. I don't think I'm comfortable with you sharing a room with Yang just yet, though."

* * *

The Cerberus Grill was crowded tonight. Weiss was amazed her father had managed to get a table tonight. Servers bustled between kitchen and table, the clink of glasses and silverware filled her ears, and the _smell_ , oh gods the smell. Weiss couldn't stop herself; as soon as they stepped through the door, she stopped and inhaled, the scent of grilled meat filling her nostrils and sending a shiver down her spine. It was practically orgasmic.

The table her father had arranged was off to one side, near the patio. Normally her father didn't like being near the patio, but she guessed this was the best he'd been able to do on short notice. Jacques frowned as he saw Yang and her father. "Your wife isn't joining us, Mister Xiao Long?"

"I'm not currently married. Yang's mother took off not long after Yang was born. Yang was mostly raised by my second daughter's mother. She passed several years ago," Taiyang answered as he took his seat."

"I see. My apologies for bringing up a sensitive subject." Jacques's eyes flickered as he took in how they seated themselves, Yang and her father flanking Weiss, the empty fifth seat keeping Weiss from sitting directly opposite her father. "I recognize you now. You've worked for me several times, Mister Xiao Long, haven't you?"

"Indeed I have, and please, call me Tai or Taiyang. As I told your daughter earlier, I found you easy to work with."

Jacques nodded. "The same applies to you. You're good at explaining the problem without drowning me in technical details."

They ordered their food, Weiss surprising Yang by ordering a fairly large steak. "Are you going to have room for that, Weiss?"

Jacques laughed, startling Weiss and Yang. "No need to fear there, Yang, may I call you Yang? Weiss very seldom orders something she doesn't know she can finish, and she does like a good steak." Seeing the reaction on the girls' faces, he sighed. "I see we must address the Goliath in the room sooner than I expected. Very well."

Weiss's father folded his hands on the table in front of him. "I have no intention of opposing your relationship with Miss Xiao Long at this time, Weiss. One thing we will have to discuss is freeing up some time on your schedule to spend with her. And I do expect you to keep your grades up. Speaking of which, how are yours, Yang? And what are your plans after high school? You are a senior, after all."

"Y-Yeah. I've got a three-point-nine GPA and four AP classes. And I was planning on attending Vale College, majoring in architecture. Got scholarships lined up already, and my first semester's classes planned. I's dotted, t's crossed. One thing I learned from my dad was good planning."

"I see. That sounds more thoughtful than I was expecting."

* * *

Later, in the parking lot, Yang pulled Weiss to one side. "So how do you think that went?"

"I'm not sure." Weiss chewed her lip. "He was, _reasonable_ about this, I might even go so far as to say understanding. I don't know why, and it worries me."

"So we keep playing it careful. One thing, before I forget." Yang pulled out her phone. "I'm sending you Ruby, Blake, and my dad's contact info. And I"m adding you to the group chat me, Bake, and Ruby have. If things go sideways, don't be afraid to call for help. Now, before you go, can I kiss you again?"

Weiss leaned up and wrapped her arms around Yang, kissing her. "Anytime you want, Yang. Anytime you want."


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss bit into her slice of pizza with relish. Okay, this pizzeria might not have been the fanciest place she'd ever eaten, but this, this was _fantastic_ pizza. She closed her eyes as she chewed slowly, savoring the taste. Blake laughed, shaking her head. "It's just pizza, Weiss, not ambrosia."

Weiss blushed as she realized how she must look. "We never have pizza at home, so the only other pizza I've had has been from school cafeterias. And in comparison to that, this is, well, _amazing."_

"And there's mushrooms on it, so yay! I told you they were good, Blake!" Weiss couldn't help herself; she giggled at Blake's discomfort at the mention of the despised pizza topping. It turned out that Yang didn't just dislike Weiss's favorite topping—pineapple—she was actually allergic to it. So the blonde asked what Weiss's _second_ favorite topping was, and to Ruby's delight and Blake's regret it turned out to be mushrooms. Weiss did make a mental note not to ask for them every time, however. She was doing her best to 'get along' with Blake (whatever that was supposed to mean) and it would not be proper to force her to tolerate a topping she didn't like too often.

Weiss wiped her mouth and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "If we may continue with the topic at hand? I have found several possibilities locally that may serve our needs." Before Weiss could open the web browser on her phone, it rang, startling her and making her drop it to the tabletop. She looked at the caller ID with a sigh. "It's father." Yang gave Weiss an encouraging smile, saying "Hey," softly. The white-haired girl nodded in thanks as she answered the phone. "Yes? No, I'm with Yang and her sister. Collaborating on something. I understand. Yes, I can come home. Thank you for the offer, I will extend the invitation." She ended the call with a grimace. "My brother is ill, and my father needs to go in to work to handle a matter. He's asked me to come home and stay with my brother."

"Got it. I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then." Ruby frowned in disappointment. Surprisingly, Weiss and Ruby had started to become good friends, even singing an _a capella_ duet of a shared favorite song yesterday in the school cafeteria.

"Well, he did say that I could bring the two of you to the house if I wanted to." Weiss paused uncomfortably before continuing. "Blake, I'm including you too." The black-haired Faunus girl nodded and reached into her pocket. "No," Weiss said, laying a hand on Blake's arm, knowing she was reaching for the ribbon she used to hide her feline ears when she felt the need. "He's interrupting us hanging out, so my father can just 'deal with it.'"

Weiss's father met them at the door. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Weiss, but someone has made a grievous error, I need to go into the office, and it's the housekeeper's night off." He frowned at the sight of Blake and Ruby. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met."

"Father, this is Yang's sister, Ruby—" Ruby gave a little wave hello at Mr. Schnee—"and Ruby's girlfriend and soulmate, Blake." A look Weiss couldn't identify flashed across her father's face at the word 'soulmate.' Did the concept bother him, somehow? He'd seemed okay with her and Yang.

"I see. It's good to meet you, Ruby, Blake, and I apologize for interrupting you all today. I hope to be gone no more than a few hours. I may have to fire someone over this, but I never take that lightly, so that will be put off until morning." With a nod he was gone, a scowl on his face.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang crossed her arms, staring in Weiss's father's wake.

"Indeed. The past week, he seems... _unsure_ how to interact with me, as if he's trying to be nice, but isn't certain how." Weiss shook her head and gestured towards the living room. "Have a seat, I'm going upstairs to check on my brother and get my laptop."

"Whiltey? It's me, Weiss. I'm coming in." Inside, Weiss's brother was laying in bed, playing with his phone and looking decidedly bedraggled and not at all his usual overly composed self.

"Come to glory in my suffering, Weiss?" Whitley smirked, only to be interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Don't be ridiculous," Weiss snapped, grabbing the phone from where he'd dropped it and setting it on the nightstand. "No more playing on your phone. You are supposed to be resting, sleeping if possible. Do you need anything right now?" Before her brother could reply, he started coughing again and shook his head quickly while he covered his mouth. "Alright, well if you do, call or text me. I and my friends will be downstairs."

"You have friends in the house? Does Father know? He never allows us to have guests," Whitley rasped, his eyes narrow with suspicion.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yes, he knows they're here. He said I could bring them when he called to ask me to stay with you." Weiss checked to make sure when Whitley's next medication was due then returned downstairs.

"Your bro okay?" Yang asked as Weiss booted up the laptop.

"Fine, as far as it goes. He has pneumonia, and can't seem to get it into his head that rest means _rest._ And Whitley may be my brother, but he's not my 'bro.' We aren't that close. Frankly, I feel closer to Blake than my brother."

Yang winced. "Ouch. Okay, let the shopping begin!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air before wrapping one around Weiss. The white-haired girl laughed and shoved her girlfriend away playfully before turning on the laptop.

A soft cough in the hallway made Weiss frown. "Whitley, you had better not be out of bed. Or I will beat you unconscious and drag you back upstairs."

"So violent, sister. I was only thirsty." Whitley poked his head around the corner.

Weiss snorted in disbelief. "You wouldn't be hiding if you had come down for a drink. Spying on us is more like it. I might as well introduce you to everyone, since you're up. Whitley, this is Yang, Yang's sister Ruby, and Blake. Ruby, Yang, Ruby, Blake, this is my brother, Whitley. He's pretty much the textbook definition of the word 'obnoxious.'"

Whitley seemed startled at Weiss's words. "Such harsh words, sister. I'm hardly obnoxious, I think charming is more the word you're looking for. So you're the ones Weiss has been spending all her time with lately. It's very nice to meet you all. Weiss has never introduced me to her friends before." He smiled. "I'm particularly pleased to meet you, Ruby." He started to take Ruby's hand, only for Weiss to reach up and block him.

"One, you're still sick and contagious, remember? Supposed avoid physical contact, if I remember the doctor's instructions. And two, she's spoken for. For your information, Blake is Ruby's soulmate. Now off to bed with you." Weiss crossed her arms and glared at her brother."

"Well, if you're intending to be rude, Weiss, I don't think I'm in any condition to argue. Hopefully, I can meet you all again when I'm feeling better."

After Whitley had left, Yang looked at Weiss. "That was kinda harsh, babe. He can't be that bad."

"My brother is a smarmy little annoyance. He's trying to be charming and clever, and failing miserably." Weiss sighed. "And yes, sometimes, just sometimes, when he forgets the act, he's a lot... nicer. But then he catches himself and doubles down on it for a while.

"Now let's go shopping."

* * *

Weiss and Yang were tickling each other mercilessly, gasping for air, neither one of them willing to cry 'uncle' in surrender, Blake and Ruby laughing at the sight. Weiss had just backed Yang into a corner of the couch and she could see surrender in the blonde's eyes when the sound of someone clearing their throat in the hallway shattered the mood. She sat up and composed herself, straightening her bolero and forcing her face into a 'proper' expression. "Father.," she said softly, bracing herself for the consequences.

"I hardly think that watching over your brother as I asked is the best time for such shenanigans, Weiss. How is he?"

"Whitley seems to be doing as well as can be expected. He's been down from his room, spying on us, twice." The second time her brother had come down, Weiss had been playing with Yang's ears. She'd been delighted to find out how sensitive Yang's ears were.

"I see." Her father looked around the room, taking in how close the pairs were sitting to each other, the empty pizza boxes on the coffee table. "Anything you want to confess now, or should I way for the report from your brother?"

"Car shopping. We are considering pooling funds to buy a car. There are things we'd like to do together, and a vehicle large enough to carry us all would simplify things greatly."

Jacques Schnee frowned. "Well, that does sound reasonable. I want to check on your brother; we'll discuss this further when I return."

Weiss crept softly upstairs behind her father, straining her ears to her what Whitley told their father. "Hello, Whitley. I hear you've been up and about. I thought the doctor issued strict instructions that were to rest as much as possible."

"Father." Whitley's voice was a rasp; he was interrupted by a coughing fit before he could continue. "Since you weren't here, and Weiss had visitors in the house, I thought I'd keep an eye on them for you."

"Don't lie to me; you thought you'd spy on your sister to gain leverage against her. I left you in your sister's care, not the other way around. I believe I was quite explicit on that point."

"Considering what I saw, I think you'll forgive me. Weiss was kissing the blonde one, Yang I think her name is."

"The two of them are seeing each other, so yes, I assume getting affectionate is going to happen."

"Father, how can you approve of-"

"'Approve' is perhaps the wrong word, 'accept' would be better. I will admit I'm not completely pleased with your sister's choice, but I am accepting it for my own reasons that I do not wish to discuss with you. And I expect you to be polite about it as well."

'Yes, Father."

"Now rest, I mean really rest. I have matters to discuss with your sister and her friends."

Weiss rushed back downstairs, barely having time to arrange herself in Yang's lap before her father returned. At the questioning look on Yang's face, she only whispered, "Later," promising to herself that she'd fill her girlfriend in on what she'd overheard.

"Now," Jacques Schnee said as he settled down in an armchair, "what about this car you're all planning on buying? Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?"

"W-well, the idea came up at lunch yesterday," Ruby began. "We were discussing a music festival Blake and I wanted to attend, over in Patch, Weiss expressed an interest in attending, and that sort of turned into needing a vehicle big enough for the four of us."

"I see." His gaze fixed on Weiss. "I assume you've been doing some research into the various costs of ownership, not just the initial purchase price, but payments, insurance, maintenance, fuel? You were working rather late on your laptop last night."

"I was, and I have." Weiss paused a moment to collect her thoughts. "My work is only preliminary at this point, but I think this is very doable on our current finances. There are a number of vehicles available second-hand in Vale that should meet our needs."

"Good, I want to see those numbers later. And exactly who is going to drive it? Will it be just Weiss, or will it be shared among you?"

"The car's going to be in Weiss's name since she's got the most to sink into the project," Blake interjected before Weiss could speak, "but Yang and I will have keys too. Ruby's too young to drive."

"Too young?" Jacques's eyes narrowed. "Pardon my asking, but how old are you, Ruby?"

"F-Fifteen. I was a freshman when Blake and I met." Ruby blushed; her age was a sticking point every time her and Blake's relationship came up.

"I see. Well, may I offer an alternative to buying a car? I will sign a lease for you on a suitable vehicle, provided we can find one that meets your criteria and that I approve of. You will still be responsible for the lease payments and fuel, of course. At the end of the lease period, assuming all goes well, I will match whatever funds you have towards the purchase of a vehicle." He settled back in his chair, watching the four of them as they sat in stunned silence.

Weiss's brain was racing at a hundred miles an hour. What was her father thinking? What was his angle, given what she'd overheard? And just what were those 'reasons' he's mentioned for accepting her and Yang's relationship? "I think," she began, glancing at her friends, "that is a very generous offer, assuming we can come to an agreement about the details."

Her father nodded. "Very well, let's see about those details."

* * *

It was over an hour later by the time Weiss and her father were both satisfied. He seemed surprised that the four of them wanted an SUV instead of a sports car. "Passenger and cargo capacity," Weiss explained, "this is intended for road trips, not as a status symbol." Finally, they settled on as much as they could for now; the rest would have to wait until they talked to the car dealership.

Now the four girls stood outside, waiting for Blake's taxi to arrive. "Pretty soon, no more taxis home," Ruby muttered, her arms wrapped around Blake, her face nuzzling her girlfriend's neck.

"Maybe." Weiss frowned. "I still don't trust my father, especially given..." Quickly she filled her friends in on what she'd overheard.

"Yeah, we're not out of the woods yet." Yang slid an arm around Weiss's waist. "But we've got your bug-out bag sitting at the house. Maybe we need to stash one at Blake's too, just in case."

"I'll... I'll talk to my parents. They don't much like your father, Weiss," Blake admitted, hesitantly.

"It's okay, I don't much like my father, most days." She glanced up at the front of their townhouse, where she could see her father standing in his bedroom window, watching the four of them.

Weiss shook her head and leaned into Yang, enjoying the comforting presence of her soulmate. She'd put up with her father's behavior for so long, it was hard to imagine breaking free. But now she had friends who would stand with her, and something to fight for.


End file.
